


No Signs of Pain

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not made to feel pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Signs of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> referencing the wound Aphrodite receives from Diomedes in the Trojan war.

No Signs Of Pain

_Leaving no signs of pain/No wounds to mend_

– Azure Ray

He found her residing by her small myrtle trees, her body drawn in and protective. If it was possible, her beauty shone brighter in her misery and the sight of her pained him. Her beauty was so much more enhanced when he was near, a harsh contrast. Nevertheless he slowly went to her side and lowered himself onto the seat, though not too close for he knew she despised any chance that he might touch her. But she did not flee from him as she had done many times before. Woeful, she merely twitched her shoulders, her golden hair falling to shield her face.

He glanced down at her arm – more specifically her wrist which was wrapped with a white cloth. He knew that beneath there would be no wound, no scar just pristine smooth skin. The mortal's blade would have left no trace on her. It was the shock that created the state she was in. Though immortal they could still be wounded and she had forgotten that. The pain disturbed her as she was so unused to feeling it inflicted upon her. She was not made to feel pain.

"May I?" he asked quietly and as gently as he could he lifted her wrist and tugged on the bandage pulling it away. With it he wiped away the remaining salve and her skin gleamed, new and unmarred. There was no sign of pain. He ran his calloused thumb over where the wound would have been and he realised it had been at least a century since he had last touched her. A fact that had caused her to glance up at him with quiet curiosity in her eyes instead of loathing and disgust. Inwardly he sighed and removed his hands from her before he stood awkwardly with his crutch.

"Has your lover not come to see you?" he said without spite. He was too tired of this to fight anymore. She lowered her head averting her eyes so he couldn't see her shame.

No, he thought, the violent one had not come to tend to her. He had his own wounds to look to it seemed.

If it was true, what was whispered around Olympus, then Ares no longer felt the keen desire for her as he once had. He pitied his wife just as he cursed the other.

From beneath her lashes she watched him for the first time walk away from her, the limp in his stride and seeing that he never looked back. She rubbed her fingers over her wrist as if to feel his touch again and it was in that single moment that she felt the urge to call him back to her.

_Fin._


End file.
